


Bittersweet Symphony

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara can't change.  (Tag for 8.7, "Goodbye and Good Luck").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Symphony

"You should have told him," the other Slayer said over the phone, voice full of sympathy.

Sara wanted to hate her for saying it, but she knew Faith was right. She _should_ have told him. Should have trusted in his support, not left with a goodbye kiss and a Dear Gil letter when it all grew too much for her.

She knows he'll blame himself for not being-- enough for her. Though he is, more than enough; the last two years have been like something out of a fairytale.

But at the end of the day, even Cinderella's dress had turned back to rags. And she's been working double hours since transferring from nights to swing, trying to juggle her job and Slaying separately. Dealing with too much death-- _dealing_ too much death-- for anyone to handle, never mind someone as damaged as she.

She should have told him. Should have asked him to come with her, asked him for help, anything but running. But she'd hoped she might be able to escape her past with him-- and now that she knows that isn't possible, it's far too late.

Besides. Down deep, she knows: he'll be better off without her.


End file.
